Scarecrow
The Scarecrow is an enemy in the Castlevania series. He is an impaled man looking for a brain. They attack by hopping around with the large stake pierced through their bodies. Their first appearance was in the Wizard of Oz-themed Forbidden Library in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. Other enemies that appear in that area are the Tin Man and the Lion, also references to Frank Baum's story. The Scarecrow is also likely a reference to Vlad Ţepeş Dracula, also known as Vlad "The Impaler", who was known for impaling his enemies on large stakes and leaving them out in the open to frighten people. Origins . ]] The Scarecrow is a character in the fictional Land of Oz created by American author L. Frank Baum. He first appeared in his classic 1900 book ''The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, and reappeared in many other subsequent Oz books in the series. The living Scarecrow encountered Dorothy in a field in the Munchkin Country while she was on her way to Emerald City. He told her about how he at first scared the crows away before an older one realized he was a straw man, causing the other crows to start eating the corn. The old crow then told him of the importance of having brains. The "mindless" Scarecrow joined Dorothy in the hope that The Wizard would give him a brain. Appearances ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night There are two Scarecrow sprites in ''Symphony of the Night, one impaled through the stomach and the other from groin to mouth. They attack by bouncing around the screen, although only the body deals damage and only it can be damaged, the stake itself is completely harmless. Scarecrows are large and relatively fast, and since the player will almost always fight them along with fast-moving Schmoos, it's not uncommon to take damage from one that suddenly enters the screen while the player is jumping. They are unaffected by the Stopwatch. ''Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance Similar as their appearance in the previous game, Scarecrows attack by hopping around and inflicting damage upon touching the corpse, the only difference being their sprites appear to be more gory this time around, with blood gushing out all over their bodies. The poles that skewer them are also different, seemingly being made of metal, and apparently being a segment of a fence. They are less dangerous this time around, however, as the long reach of Juste's whip will take them out easily in one hit. Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia Scarecrows are only encountered in the Tymeo Mountains, especially in areas with steep slopes where the terrain is uneven, rendering their movement a bit unpredictable; or along the caves below the mountains, where bats abound. They can usually be dealt with in just one hit from most weapons, and a high leveled Shanoa may take them out by dashing through them with the aid of the Rapidus Fio glyph. As usual, they attack by hopping around and the player will only get hurt if touching the corpse. Item Data Gallery HoD 034.png|'Scarecrow's enemy list entry from Harmony of Dissonance Dxc 096.png|'''Scarecrow's enemy list entry from The Dracula X Chronicles version of Symphony of the Night See also *Lion *Tin Man Category:Literary Enemies Category:Zombies Category:Dracula X Chronicles Enemies Category:Harmony of Dissonance Enemies Category:Order of Ecclesia Enemies Category:Symphony of the Night Enemies